


straight to you

by introvertebrate



Series: Love In The Time Of Voldemort [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Lily & James, Bottom Sirius Black, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, First War with Voldemort, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Spanking, Teasing, Top Remus Lupin, voldemort - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertebrate/pseuds/introvertebrate
Summary: this is the time of our great undoingthis is the time that I'll come runningstraight to you, for I am capturedstraight to you, for I am capturedone more time.The final night, before that last night in Godric's Hollow.Remus/Sirius edition.





	1. i'll run babe, but i'll come running

30th October 1981.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Lily woke with fear clinging to her skin like a layer of cobwebs, and knew, instantly: someone was in the house. 

She lay still, listening, her heart padding.  
Male voices in the hallway; oh Merlin, fucking Merlin - these days James had taken to sleeping in the hall; one hand always curled around his wand, and Harry slept in the bed with Lily. Molly had warned her against it, warned her that some witch she knew had rolled over in the night and smothered her child, but Lily couldn’t sleep without knowing that Harry was next to her, that she could reach out a hand, and feel the answering warmth of his tiny body, the downy, kittenish softness of his hair. She left him tucked in bed, and grabbed her wand, moving as quietly as she could into the ink-black landing.

Her breathing seemed impossibly loud, knifing through the darkness, and she clamped one hand over her mouth to muffle it, gripping her wand tighter. A line of sweat drew down her back, making her shiver.  
‘James,’ she said, hoarsely - and then, louder, almost a scream - ‘James!’  
She waited, her breath catching in her throat, eyes screwed shut, imagining every horror that could have befallen him, every enemy whose voice she could now be hearing. But then the lights came on, and James’ head, with its shock of dark hair, appeared at the bottom of the stairs.  
‘Lily,’ he said. ‘It’s Sirius. He’s come here - he’s upset. Come down to the kitchen.’

Half of her wanted to cry at the realness and closeness of Padfoot, sat at their table in his leather coat, drinking tea from James’ favourite cup. The other half wanted - badly - to beat him until he was a mass of foppish, flop-haired mush.  
He looked up as she came in, guiltily.  
‘I know,’ he said, before she could speak. ‘I’m a prick, I shouldn’t be here - it’s dangerous and it was stupid, and selfish.’  
Lily stared, wrongfooted. ‘Yes,’ she said, ‘it was, but - why are you here?’  
’I had such an awful dream,’ Sirius said. He dropped his head into his hands. ‘It was so real. I had to see you.’  
Lily shook her head. ‘You scared me half to death, Pads. I know you’re missing us - and we miss you - but you can’t come here every time you have a bad dream. You’re worse than Harry.’  
’I know, I know, it’s pathetic - but I had to know you were all right.’  
‘Lay off him, sweetheart,’ James said, softly, ‘he’s on his own now. At least we’ve got each other.’

Lily opened her mouth to respond, when there was a sudden snapping sound that made them all jump; Sirius turned, and saw Remus standing in the doorway, clad in a tremendous pair of flannel pyjamas, and breaking an enormous bar of Honeydukes chocolate into pieces.

’Nice PJs, Moony,’ Sirius said, grinning.  
’They’re James,’ he said. Two spots of mottled pink appeared on his cheekbones, and Sirius scented his embarrassment; wanted to draw it out of him, drive him to anger, goad him until he was ready to fight - and he sighed, inwardly, because James and Lily would surely tell him he was being unkind; and he couldn’t possibly explain - that he might push Remus a little too far, sometimes, but that Remus had his own unique methods for comeuppance - methods that Sirius had been missing for months now.  
’Merlin’s beard, Remus, isn’t it a bit late for all that sugar?’ Lily said.  
’It’s for the shock.’ He handed a piece to Sirius, and to Lily.  
’None of us are in shock, you twit,’ James said, waving his hand away. ‘And where did you get the idea that chocolate cures all ills, anyway? Sounds like Muggle nonsense to me.’  
‘My grandmother didn’t think so,’ said Remus, in the prim, particular little voice that meant he was gearing up for a fight.  
James shook his head. ‘The man’s obsessed with it, Sirius, you’ve got no idea - I caught him feeding chocolate frogs to Harry the other day.’  
’He’d bumped his head on one of those tiles around the fireplace,’ Remus said. ‘And it’s been proven to help with anxiety, with shock, with - with all sorts of things.’  
’God, what a load of rubbish. Tell him, Pads.’

Sirius took a bite of his chocolate, and let the rich sweetness fan out on his tongue; a familiar taste, a beloved taste - the taste of home. Merlin, but it had been a long time since he had seen Remus. Remus - beautiful, milk-white Remus, with his wild insomniac eyes, rimmed with dark circles like bruises, and his nervous, long-fingered hands. The shoulder of his borrowed pyjamas had slid down, baring one narrow, freckled shoulder. Sirius watched his collarbones heaving with every breath, longed to put his mouth to the place where they met his throat, and worry the skin with his teeth.  
‘I don’t know,’ he said, taking another bite of the chocolate. ‘There might be something in it.’


	2. the light in our window is fading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-sex pre-amble.

They were finally alone. Sirius wasted little time undressing. He never did. Remus watched as he slunk bareskinned to the cabinet, and poured Firewhisky into two stout little tumblers.

What it must be, Remus thought, to love your own body. 

But Sirius – honey-coloured and dark-eyed and divine – had every reason to love himself. Remus thought of his own scrawny torso, littered with faded scars like silver birch, and felt suddenly, horribly naked, despite the clothes he wore. 

Sirius padded over with the Firewhisky.  
‘Get your kit off, Moonbeam,’ he said, baldly. ‘Come on.’  
Remus drank a little of the whisky, feeling it shoot straight to his head. ‘I can’t,’ he said. 

Sirius looked for a moment as if he might laugh. Then his eyes narrowed, and his hands found Remus’ shoulders, and he said, ‘What’s the matter, darling?’  
Remus shook his head. ‘You’re just…stunning,’ he said. ‘I can’t - ’  
Sirius did laugh then. ‘But Remus,’ he said, ‘have you seen yourself? Don’t you know what you look like, what you do to me? You’re beautiful.’  
Remus felt himself flush hot, as Sirius’ hands crept down from his shoulders and began to unbutton his pyjamas. The cold air caressed Remus’ pale, skinny body, and he fought the urge to cover himself with his hands.  
‘You’re perfect,’ Sirius breathed, in unguarded awe, and just for a second, Remus felt perfect. 

Sirius wound his arms around Remus’ neck, and kissed him on the corner of his jaw, where the golden grain of his stubble met his cheek.  
‘Are you wanting something, puppy? Not content with my company alone?’ Remus said, trying to sound sharp. Sirius did not need his doggish sense of hearing to detect the nerves in Remus’ voice, and he burst out laughing again.  
‘Puppy?’ he repeated, with soft derision. ‘Was that supposed to sound dommish and stern, Sir Moony?’  
‘Shut up, shut up,’ Remus said, pulling himself free. ‘This is why our sex is so vanilla. Muggle term,’ he snapped, as Sirius’ face clouded with confusion. ‘This is why our sex is so – so History of Magic, rather than Defence Against The Dark Arts.’  
Sirius smirked. ‘What in Merlin’s name are you talking about?’  
‘This is why I don’t dominate you the way you want me to,’ Remus said, enunciating slowly, and clearly. ‘Because every time I try anything, you laugh at me.’  
‘I’m sorry,’ Sirius said, but the smile was still playing at the corners of his mouth, and he didn’t sound very sorry. He didn’t sound, Remus thought, as sorry as he was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, there was a bit at the start of this chapter about James not knowing when to take his cues and leave. I might retcon it later, and I might not. It was funny but I'm not necessarily looking for funny in this fic!


	3. and the saints, they're all drunk, and howling at the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FILTH! filth!

Sirius was still grinning when Remus drew back his hand, and dealt him a quick sharp slap across the cheek. Sirius’ hand flew to his face.   
‘Moony!’ he breathed. And Remus dragged him into a deep, plunging kiss, biting at that lovely mouth, his hands raking across Sirius’ bare, golden back, fingernails scraping deep red paths through the flesh. When he finally pulled away, Sirius was gasping for breath, his lips flowering into bruises.   
‘Moony!’ he cried, in shocked delight. ‘What’s got into you?’  
‘Shut up.’ Remus slapped him again. ‘Don’t test me, puppy.’  
Sirius didn’t laugh this time. His cheek bore a perfect, blossoming brand of Remus’ fingers, and his eyes were beginning to bloom with bright tears.   
‘On your knees,’ Remus said, and before Sirius could obey, he twisted his fingers in the dark tangle of his hair, until he was forced to kneel. Merlin, but he was a sight for sore eyes, his lips swollen from the bruising kisses, and his hair all over his face. His huge dark eyes were fixed on Remus, and he was quivering all over as he steadied himself with his hands on the back of Remus’ thighs.  
Remus felt him trembling.   
‘Is this okay?’ he said, anxiously. ‘Because we can stop, if it’s too much.’  
Sirius’ pout broke into a grin. ‘Oh, for Merlin’s sake,’ he said. ‘It’s fine. And I know the safeword if it’s not.’  
‘Pettigrew.’   
‘Yeah.’ Sirius gazed up at him, lustfully. ‘Moony, don’t stop.’  
Remus nodded. He reached down to the placket of his trousers. ‘Open your mouth,’ he hissed, and Sirius obeyed, parting his full dark lips. Remus slotted himself into Sirius’ tight, wet throat, and began to fuck, cherishing Sirius’ soft gasps and wet moans. When he pulled away, his dick tight with longing, Sirius reached up, and grabbed his hands.   
‘I want you inside me,’ he said, desperately.   
Remus leaned down, and claimed him for another long, biting kiss.   
‘All in good time, puppy,’ he breathed. ‘On the bed.’


End file.
